dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (Justice Lord)
In a parallel universe, Wonder Woman was a member of the Justice Lords. History Justice Lord Wonder Woman's background was the same as her Justice League counterpart, including that she came from the island of Themyscira where she was Princess of the Amazons. Lord Wonder Woman's history diverged from her counterpart when President Lex Luthor executed the Flash. After the Flash's death, Wonder Woman participated in an attack on the White House, where she worked side by side with Batman against the Secret Service to clear a path for Superman to get to the Oval Office. Of the three, she was the most visibly shaken by Superman's decision to kill President Luthor. , "A Better World" After that day, Diana took part in bringing peace to Earth by placing it under the harsh rule of the Justice Lords. At some point in this period, Diana shed her traditional costume and replaced it with a new one, while also cutting her hair short. When Batman revealed his interdimensional transport device to the other Justice Lords, Diana was able to see the universe of the Justice League, where her and the Lords' counterparts dubbed themselves "Justice League", continued to battle a criminal Lex Luthor, along side a still living Flash, but also never took control of Earth. She also took part in the planning to transfer the Lords' brand of justice to the universe of the Justice League. After the capture of the Justice League, Diana traveled to their universe with the other Justice Lords, except for Batman. Almost immediately, they found themselves battling Doomsday. While Superman dealt with the rogue behemoth, Diana saved a train full of people from falling off the rail, which had been damaged in the battle. Soon after, the Justice Lords occupied the Justice League's Watchtower. When they were alerted that Lex Luthor had escaped from prison, Diana and the other Lords left the Watchtower to deal with him. When they arrived, however, they found that the breakout was actually a trap set by the Justice League, who had been freed by Batman and returned to their home universe. Diana fought her Justice League counterpart, almost killing her multiple times. She also nearly killed the Justice League's Batman, and was only stopped by the timely intervention of her counterpart. The two Amazon women continued to fight, and it was only ended when Lex Luthor targeted Justice Lord Wonder Woman with his Energy Disruptor, depriving her of her powers. Soon after, she and the other Justice Lords were returned to their own universe. Cadmus Crisis During the final hours of the Cadmus Crisis, the Luthor/Brainiac fusion created android replicas of the Justice Lords, including Justice Lord Wonder Woman. The android Wonder Woman fought Wonder Woman until Wonder Woman traded places with Superman. She was destroyed when Wonder Woman and Superman threw the android Superman and android Wonder Woman together. , "Divided We Fall" Powers and Abilities Justice Lord Wonder Woman shared the same powers and abilities as the Justice League's Wonder Woman, though she came to use them in a far more damaging and brutal way than her League counterpart. Appearances * "A Better World" * "Divided We Fall" (Android Replica) Footnotes Category:Ability to fly Category:Alternate universe Category:Amazons